Seagull
by katurtle
Summary: Sam and Dean are out on a regular hunt when Sam runs into his highschool sweetheart. Katie knows that Sam is a hunter, she's one too. When Sam and Dean accept help from Katie they realize that she could be a vary valuable asset to their team.Sam/oc katie
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I thought of. I haven't given up on Reach For The Moon, but I have extreme writer's block for that story. If anyone can give me some ideas on that story it would be very much appreciated! In the meantime, Enjoy! ~kt **

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam nor dean... :(

"Rosy I know it's him!" Katie exclaimed.

"How can you know? You haven't seen him in, I don't know, at least five years," argued Rosy. The two waitresses were arguing about one of the two men that had just walked in the bar. Katie thought that the taller of the two was someone that she had known in high school, or rather dated. Rosy on the other hand was quite skeptical.

"I'll bet you!" challenged Katie. This is when Rosy knew that Katie had to be very sure of herself. She never would bet on anything that she wasn't sure of. Rosy looked the other waitress, and then shook her head. She's really serious, she thought.

"Fine. I'll take the bet." And with that said, Katie didn't hesitate to go over to the table where the two guys sat, thinking how much money she would get out of the bet.

"Hi. I'm Katie and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything?" she asked and then smiled at the taller one, trying to flirt.

"Uh, I'll have a bacon cheese burger, and a beer," replied the shorter one.

"Dude it's eleven in the morning are you serious?" asked the taller of the two.

"Yeah." The taller one shook his head.

"Just a coffee for me please, thanks."

"No problem, be right back," Katie said with a smile and walked back into the kitchen where Rosy was waiting.

"So did you ask him?" Rosy asked.

"Not yet," Katie said while pouring the coffee.

"And why not? Are you afraid that it's not him?"

"No, I just haven't found the right time to ask that's all." Katie walked out of the kitchen and brought the boys what they ordered. They were looking at the obituaries and discussing something that seemed very important. A few old articles on the old resort in town were also on the table.

"Here's your coffee," she said while putting the cup down, "and here's your beer and burger," and put the bottle and burger down. She wondered why the boys were looking into the old resort, besides the fact that it was supposedly haunted and the mysterious deaths.

"Thanks," said the taller one. And the other man grumbled thanks.

"So what's up with the old Kellerman's resort?" Katie asked.

"You know this place?" asked the shorter one.

"Yeah, sure. I could tell you anything about it," Katie responded. The truth was that she too had been looking into the resort but had found no patterns in the deaths that had occurred there.

"Well can we ask you a few questions?" asked the shorter one, very interested that this waitress knew about the resort.

"Sure, but I have to work now and we get busy around noon, so maybe when I get off." She said. "Maybe I could even give you a tour off the place."

"I thought it was locked off," said the taller one.

"I have special access."

"Well then, I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," said the shorter one. This is the perfect time, thought Katie. Dean had just confirmed that the taller one, Sam, was in fact the guy she had dated in high school.

"Sam Winchester? Oh my God! It's me Katie Miller!"

"Katie? Wow! You look amazing," said an awestruck Sam.

"So do you! I haven't seen you since you left. How's your life been?" Katie asked.

"I know right! Ages! I went to Stanford for pre-law, but I dropped out after a few years," he replied, "and you?"

"I got accepted to Brown, but unlike what my parents wanted me to do, I went into the family business." At the sound of this Dean became alarmed. What had he told her, he wondered.

"So the family business was waitressing?" asked Sam jokingly.

"No, it's bartending," countered Katie, thankful that she already had a made up profession that she was good at. It not like he would know anyway.

"I thought you wanted to go into religion and sociology."

"I did but after you left I found out that maybe I was supposed to be a bartender when I got a job in my dad's old bar." Katie hoped that she sounded convincing.

"Sorry to interrupt this nice reunion but Sam and I need to do some shopping," said Dean, a little irked about the conversation between his brother and this chick that he had known in high school.

"Oh sorry," said the waitress, "I have to be going back to work anyway."

"Can we get our check?" asked Sam, who was fully checking her out now. God, she had changed since high school, for the better, Sam thought.

"Be right back," she said as she walked away. She went into the kitchen.

"So, how much do you owe me?" Rosy asked, still not convinced that he was her high school sweet heart.

"Nothing, but you owe me one coffee, one beer, and a bacon cheeseburger," Katie answered.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Katie said as she wrote her cell phone number on a piece of paper and the time she got out of work. She turned around to face her friend. "So should I tell them it's on Rosy or…?"

"Fine, just say it's on the house or something. Do not use my name." Katie walked out of the kitchen and back to where Sam and Dean were sitting. She placed down the piece of paper in front of Sam.

"It's on the house, see you tonight." She said as she walked away smiling.

Once Katie was out of earshot Dean turned to Sam.

"So was she like the lab partner that turned hot or something?" asked Dean laughing as he said it.

"No it's more like the girl I dated before Jessica," Sam said seriously, and looked at the paper:

Katie's cell-

Duo, sex, quattuor- duo, octo, sex, septem

I get off at octo

She had written her cell phone number in Latin. When they used to date they would write notes to one another in Latin so know one else could read it, and the fact that she thought it was a romantic language.

"What is that?" asked Dean when he looked at her note. "Is that Latin?"

"Yeah, it's her cell in Latin," Sam told him refusing to go any further in detail about the notes they used to share. "264-2867," Sam read her number out loud.

**reviews are amazing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I just want to let you know for those that are reading this, I am sorry to say that this will probably the last chapter that I post even though it ends as a cliff hanger. I may do a chapter or two to wrap it up, but i am currently working on Reach For the Moon and a collaborative story by autumnb93 that's called Renegade. Both stories will be regularly updated. Sorry for those who like it and thanks to those who reviewed! Who knows, maybe I'll be inspired by a few reviews to continue, but I don't know. Just thought i'd tell you that and again So sorry. ~kt

"Hi this is Michael Miller, if this is an emergency; please call my daughter Katie, 264-2867." _God damn it!_ Thought Katie. It was her father's answering machine again. She hadn't been able to reach him for at least a month now. She knew that he had been distraught about her mother's disappearance but the least he could do was call her back once and while. "Hi dad, it's Katie, I'm just calling to let you know the Winchesters are here, checking out the old Kellerman's Resort. I'm going to help 'em out with it. They don't know that I hunt yet but I figured-"

"Message full," an automatic voice had cut her last few words short. _Damn it!_ She thought. _Why the hell hasn't he called? _Katie was starting to get worried about her father. The last thing that she knew was that he was meeting up with an old friend trying to hunt down a demon. She put her phone in her pocket and put her helmet on. She was going to meet Sam and Dean at the resort in a half and hour. Sam had called exactly five minutes after eight. It was kinda funny she thought. It was like he was trying not to seem too interested with her. Katie put on her black helmet that had been hanging on the handle bar of her neon green Kawasaki street bike. She had used the tips she earned from working at the Tic-Toc, her dad's bar, to buy it. Well, her brother was running the bar now, since he couldn't hunt anymore. She shook the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about what happened to him right now. Katie straddled the bike and revved the engine. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when she pulled up on her bike.

It had been a week since the last two deaths in the resort. All the deaths appeared to be suicides of couples, like the original deaths that happened there. She loved going down the trail to the resort. It was gravel and bike would swerve back and forth, but she didn't care. She had planned on getting there a little early so she could change out of her work shirt and get her weapons out of the cycle without the boys noticing. She had figured out that the Winchesters were hunters when her father told her to stay the hell away from John Winchester's boy. Katie never really knew what had happened with her father and Sam's but she didn't care. In high school, she had really liked Sam, hell he was her first. When he was supposed to go to Stanford and her to Brown, they had decided to part ways. She had only one serious relationship after him. That ended when he found out about hunting and freaked out.

When she pulled up to the entrance of the resort the black impala was there already. _Damn_ thought Katie, _how the hell am I gonna get my shotgun out with out letting them know I'm a hunter._ She pulled the bike around and skidded to a stop making a cloud of dust in the process. God she loved doing that. She put the kick-stand down, dismounted the bike, and took off her helmet. She debated on whether or not to just tell them that she was a hunter as well, but she decided against it. Katie patted the breast pocket of her leather jacket, double-checking that the holy water was still there, along with the salt. She had a knife on her waist holster around her waist, but she still wanted her shotgun loaded with rock salt. _Beggars can't be choosers_, she thought. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair to prevent helmet hair, and placed it on the seat of the bike.

Sam and Dean got out of the impala. They were both in awe over Katie, Sam especially. This girl was nothing like the one he had known in high school, something definitely had changed her. He kinda liked the new her. Of course she did have a lot of the same quirks, but there was no way in high school she would have pulled up on a street bike. She definitely had a kickin' figure. Sure she was pretty in high school, a little meat on the bones, but nothing too much. Now she was lean and a little muscular from what he could tell. Sam looked over at his brother. Dean was practically drooling on the hood of the impala.

"Dude!" Sam whispered, "Close your mouth." Dean glared at him. Sam had to admit he was a little ticked when he saw that his brother was drooling over his past girlfriend. Yeah it was a long time ago, but still.

"Sammy, she's smokin'! How the hell did you end up with a girl like that in high school?" Dean asked in disbelief that Sam actually had dated this fine piece of woman. Sam grumbled in response to Dean snide remark. Katie made her way over to the boys.

"Alright so to get into Kellerman's your not gonna totally love it, but trust me, it works," Katie explained. She hated getting into the resort like this. "Follow me."

_Gladly!_ Dean thought looking at her ass. Sam smacked him upside the head as he followed her. Katie couldn't help to smile to her self as she heard Dean's grunt of pain.


End file.
